


Blood of a Crow

by Hellkitti13



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellkitti13/pseuds/Hellkitti13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Repo! continuation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

If life was shit, then mine was the shitiest. I mean I’ve been back in the city for exactly two hours and I was already wishing that I was back in the free living of the Outside World. The Outside was no safe haven, though, it was more likely you would be killed by another person over land, resources, or your belongings. It was rare to come across a still-standing building, and even rarer to find healthy plants and animals, since all was poisoned by the pollution of the city. Surprisingly, it was more likely to be killed off by organ failure or disease than to be killed by another human.

Me, I guess you can say I was blessed with a curse. I’ve been gone for three years, living the vagabond life- taking shelter in homemade huts, caves, and the occasional cabin. I moved place to place, managing to carry all that I could, without it hindering me. I used my trusty leather trench coat to my advantage...

After my grand escape from GeneCo, I had gotten it from a lowlife peddler who was about to slice open a scalpel slut’s throat. I charged at him, knocking him to the ground. We struggled, and in the end I suffered a deep cut to my abdomen. I returned the favor by snapping his neck. 

He was the first person I had killed. I was only 17. His victim was my first official patient. I searched the guy for a Zydrate gun, locating it in an outside pocket of his coat. I moved slower than I preferred, since I didn’t want to reopen my wound that was slowly knitting back together. I loaded the gun with one of the many vials that lined the inside of his coat. I pressed the gun to the girl’s inner thigh and pulled the trigger. She moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. 

“Now imagine if I didn’t give you any,” I mumbled to myself. I started my work on her- pressing my hands to her many stab wounds, feeling a searing hot heat underneath. The healing process sometimes could hurt more than the injury. Once I was done there wasn’t even scars left. 

I searched the man’s bag for a clean syringe- I found a few, along with ones that still had a glowing blue residue left in them, gold coins and many empty vials. 

I stuck the syringe in my arm and extracted some of my blood. I then injected my patient with it, for my blood was dubbed “the wonder drug”... Some scientist at GeneCo had said that if it was mixed with the right chemicals (Zydrate) it could even speed up  internal  healing . If the blood was used alone, it was an antibacterial agent. I covered her with my jacket that Pavi had given me for my birthday, since she was wearing no more than a bra, underwear and fishnet stockings. 

I pulled out the folded up note in my pants’ pocket and reread it one last time.

**Pavi-**

**I’m sorry, but I wish to go out on my own terms**

**-The Crow**

 

I meant this in two ways- to leave GeneCo, but also to die. I placed the note in the jacket’s pocket, hoping she will find it and get it to Pavi. Somehow. 

Pavi was the only one of the Largos that I got along with. He was the only family I had. Luigi could never harm me, and if he managed to, it wasn’t permanent. I could easily be a bigger bitch than Camela could ever wish to be. 

Crow was what Pavi called me my whole life, because my hair was the same blue-black color as the feathers of a crow- not like I ever seen a crow in real life, but Pavi had shown me pictures. Once I older, Pavi snuck me out of the building so I could see the city. I was supposed to be locked up inside GeneCo until my death. 

Then one night I overheard Pavi and Luigi fighting over me. The Largos wanted me dead, except for Pavi, because I was a threat to their business. 

So here I was. 

I took the clothes off the dead guy, slipping on the too-large trench coat and shoving his shirt and pants into his bag. I left his boots next to him, since I didn’t need them. Mine were the highest quality of boots. I fastened his holster to my belt, next to  the scabbards that held my BC-41 (a cross between a dagger and brass knuckles) and my pair of push daggers. I slid the Zydrate gun into the holster.

Within the three years I was on the Outside I had become a Goddess among a group of people. Since I was a healer, healing almost any  type of flesh  wound (until I ran out of energy), I established a small empire. We built small cabins for ourselves (a lot of the people had various equipment. I built a secret underground vault under my cabin so I could store my belongings down there.

My... people brought me bodies of the dead, allowing me to extract Zydrate to use with my healing. They were loyal, all united under the idea of overthrowing GeneCo.,

All was fine until we were discovered by GeneCo soldiers. I rounded up a dozen Rebels and lead them to my vault, where I left them, knowing they wouldn’t betray me by tampering with my stuff, to go fight alongside my friends. I cut down as many soldiers as I could with twin katanas that I recently took from a small group that attacked the camp a week before. I fought until the soldiers were dead. There were few Rebel survivors left, and even they were on the verge of dead- beyond my healing abilities. I cried over them as I put them out of their misery. I retrieved the Rebels out of the vault, telling them of the news. I handed them each a syringe and rationed the empty vials between the 13 of us and told them to collect as much of the Zydrate as the could. Once that was finished, they took whatever they wanted from the soldiers and Rebels and I gave each of us an equal share of Zydrate. We buried the bodies of the Rebels and burned those of the soldiers. 

We then went our separate ways. There wasn’t enough of us to even attempt to take down GeneCo.

I spent that night soaking in the lake, hoping I could wash away the death.

I stayed at the camp for a few more weeks. I don’t know why. Maybe I was hoping that the Rebels would come back. Maybe I hoped that more soldiers would come and end me. Many times I thought I should do it myself.

It wasn’t until I held the blade above my heart that I decided to live and go back to my homeland.

I realized what my purpose in life was.

Taking down GeneCo. 

I knew I might not survive. I didn’t care. This was my suicide mission.

  
  
  
  



	2. Blood

After mindlessly wandering around I finally found a street that I was somewhat familiar with. I stopped at a shop and bought some makeup and the latest magazine. The date said it was August 2057, so I’ve been gone for almost four years. At least I didn’t miss my birthday. I asked how much it would all be and then gave him the amount. 

“Do you have the time?” I asked as I put everything into my bag. 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a watch?”

I threw up my hands. “Does it look like I do?” People with enough money could buy digital watches that not only could show the time, but acted like a phone, give reminders, and so much more. I was give one for my thirteenth birthday by Pavi. I later found out that it was equipped with a tracking device, probably suggested by Rotti. I left it on my desk when I escaped. 

He looked me up and down. “You came in from the Outside.” I nodded. “You know that can get you executed, right?”

I shrugged. “So can a lot of things.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “Wait a minute,” he said. he disappeared into a back room and came back with an old-fashioned pocket watch. It wasn’t in the best shape but I fell in love. I took it from him. It was functional, but I noticed that there was no battery or a place to plug it in.  “How does this work?” 

“Kinetic energy.”

Great. “How much?”

“90.”

Well shit. I only had 2 ten-dollar coins and a few dollar ones left. “I... I don’t have enough.” I handed the watch back to him.

He hesitated. “Is there any other way you can pay for it?”

My eyes widened, realizing what he meant. I shook my head. But...

I reached inside my coat and pulled one of the two dozen vials out.

“You’re one of them?” He took it from me and handed me the watch.

I nodded. “It’s not the freshest, but it has a booster in it. A healing agent.” My blood. I put as much of it as I could without it being noticeable. “Thanks for the business.” I turned away and began walking towards the door.

“Wait!” He called after me.

I turned around. “I have work to do, so what?”

“I have some supplies in back if you need them.”

“I’m willing to trade.” I followed him to the back room.

I watched as he took various boxes down from the shelves and put them on a table. “Come take a look.”

I half-expected the GeneCops to come bursting through the shop as I stepped up to the table. He had boxes of vials, syringes, and Zydrate guns. “Well I’ll be damned. You know you can get executed for this right?”

He nodded. “It gets better.” He put a new bag in front of me and opened the lid. It had a small blade sharpener, various tools- scissors, a lock pick, a small shovel (what good it’ll do), and pockets big enough to hold vials and syringes. He also laid out different pairs of gloves and smaller bags.

I smiled. “This is heaven.” I took out my old, beat up gun and slid it over to him and dug around in the box containing the guns. I picked out two matching black ones. I put one in the new bag and one in my holster. I lined the bag with as many vials as I could, along with a handful of clean syringes. I unrolled the covering over the vials. 

“You also might want this,” he said. I looked up and he was holding up a syringe like thing, but bigger. There was a tube that connected it to a twelve ounce bottle. “It collects all the Z together, so you don’t have to bring a lot of vials to fill up. There’s a switch at the base of the tube,” he points it out, “ and it allows you to dispense it into smaller vials.”

I took it from him. “Thank you.” I put it in the bag. 

“You’re new to the game, right?”

I started going through my old  bag and pulled out all the full vials. “Yep.”

“You need to make your existence known or nobody will buy from you.”

“And?”

“You need to dye your hair.” He went into another room.

Um, okay.  I put my coins and makeup into a pouch and slid it into a coat pocket. I rolled up the magazine and put it into another. I took the vials from my coat and put them into my old bag, along with the ones on the table. As I was filling the slots in my coat with more vials, the shopkeeper came back with a bowl and two jugs of dark blue and scarlet dye.

“What’s that?” I asked, as I finished filling my coat.

“Hair dye. And bleach. Blue highlights mean you sell Z. Red means you're willing to accept sex as a payment.”

Well, this isn’t gonna be fun. I shrugged off my coat so it wouldn’t get ruined. “ I want blue.” I pulled the scissors out of the bag. “But first I need a mirror.”

He nodded, going to a shelf and pulling out a plate-sized mirror. He came back and held it in front of me. I ran my fingers through my hair and began to chop locks off. It had hung halfway down my back, but once I was through with it, it was chin-length, layered, and with bangs sweeping over an eye.

“Now what happens?” I ask, brushing hair from my clothes.

He set the mirror down. “It gets bleached.” He pulled up a chair. “Get comfy.”

I sat and he draped a plastic sheet around my shoulders. I watched him poured some of the clear liquid into the bowl. “How do you want it?”

“Roots stay black, but everything else blue.”

He nodded, soaking strips of fabric in the bowl. 

He began wrapping locks of hair in the rags, tying them with some yarn. My eyes watered at the smell.

When he was done, he pulled up another chair and sat in front of me.

“Now we wait.”

“Ooo sounds like fun,” I say sarcastically.

He smirks. “Indeed.”

We  sat in silence until he asked, “ What made you leave the city?”

“I was a threat to GeneCo and they planned to end my existence,” I said simply, leaving out all major details.

“And what made you come back?”

“I am a threat to GeneCo and I plan to end their existence.”

“You’re joking, right?”

I shake my head.  “It will happen, trust me.”

“I hope so.” He got up and unwrapped my hair. I saw copper out of the corner of my eye.  He patted it down with a towel and held up the mirror.

I gasped. I thought this would look bad, but it actually doesn’t.

He instructed me to go up the stairs and into the bathroom and rinse my hair out. I guess the upstairs was his apartment. I found the bathroom and rinsed my hair under the faucet, and wrapped my head in a clean towel and went back downstairs.

He had me dip my hair into the blue bowl a few times. 

He held up the mirror again. The copper resulted in a midnight blue. I loved it.

He started cleaning up the mess. “You should wait a day or so before you get it wet, or it’ll fade a little.”

“Okay.” I stood up, putting on my coat.  I pushed the bag of Zydrate towards him. He looked in it.

He was stunned. “How many vials are there?”

“At least fifty.” I said as I modeled a pair of studded leather gloves.

“Do you know how much this is worthed?”

“Do you know how much you helped me today?”

“Right.”

I swung my bag over my shoulder. “Thanks again, Mr....”

“Dorian.” He extended his hands. “And you?”

I considered telling him either my real name or my nickname. I decided neither. “Blood,” I said as I shook his hand. He looked at me with a questionable look. “ Obviously not my real name.”

I followed him back into the store. “Keep everything in stock. I’ll be a reoccurring customer.”

“Don’t worry, I have that covered,” he paused. “Do you have a place to stay?”

That caught me off guard. Y-yeah, I-”

“I mean a stable, safe place.”

I looked down. “No.”

He walked to the door. “Come, I have a surprise and I believe you’d like it.”

I followed, because why not? I just hope he’s not leading me to my death.


End file.
